In Memoria
by secretum
Summary: Sie haben immer behauptet, ich würde scheitern. Ich habe sie ihren Irrtum spüren lassen. Sie wünschen ihn mir und haben mich in den Tod geschickt. Ich bin mit Freude gegangen. Nur, um zu zeigen, dass sie sich erneut geirrt haben.
1. Prolog

_Rechtliches und ähnlicher Kram  
Diese Geschichte existiert nur zur Unterhaltung der Leser (sofern vorhanden) und zum Quälen der darin vorkommenden  
Personen nach Ermessen des Autors (in diesem Fall ich) und der bösen Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Geld oder ähnliches  
wird nicht damit verdient. Verwendete Orte und Personen sind, sofern aus diesem entnommen, Teil des Warcraft-Universums  
und damit geistiges Eigentum von Blizzard Entertainment, Chris Metzen und wer da sonst noch mit drin hängen mag._

_Wenn soweit alles klar ist, wünsche ich dem geneigten Leser noch viel Spaß mit dieser Geschichte.  
Lob und Kritik werden gerne in Form von Reviews angenommen, Rechtschreibfehler dürfen behalten  
oder mir dezent per PN/Mail gemeldet werden, damit ich sie korrigieren kann._

* * *

**_In Memoria  
_**_Tales of Priest_

Prolog - An dem Morgen, der sein letzter war...****

_Tagebucheintrag  
Jahr 25 nach der Portalöffnung, Monat des letzten Frosts  
Mein Name ist Vincent, Sanitäter und Priester des 3. Infanterieregiments, 5. Gruppe.  
Oder eher, was davon übrig ist. Man sieht allen jeden einzelnen Tag an. Die Moral ist nach allen Strapazen,  
Rückschlägen und den Wochen des Kampfes auf dem Tiefpunkt. Oder vielleicht liegt es einfach daran, dass  
uns allen hier der Arsch auf Grundeis geht, im Angesicht der Tatsache, dass es hier am Hyjalgipfel gegen  
die Legion selbst geht. Seit Tagen greifen sie an. Welle um Welle. Angriff, Gegenangriff, Konter, Gegenkonter,  
Rückzug, Verluste zählen, Verwundete versorgen...es hört nicht auf.  
Ich bin einfach nur noch müde. Viele von uns haben sie bereits geholt. Einen nach dem anderen.  
Nathan, Sherman, Natalia, Mick. Nur einige...von mittlerweile unzähligen. Als letzte Lana, vor wenigen Minuten.  
Mir einfach unter den Händen weggestorben. Es will einfach nicht in meinen Schädel, dass sie tot ist.  
Nur Matt und ich sind übrig. Ich frage mich wer als nächst..._

„SIE KOMMEN!"

Dieser Schrei ließ den Schreiber das Notizbuch hastig weg stecken.

Ein einziges Durcheinander brach los. Die Stille, die vorgeherrscht hatte wurde zerrissen. Offiziere brüllten Befehle,  
Soldaten gingen in Stellung, beide Streitmächte standen sich gegenüber, lauernd und auf den Beginn wartend.  
Es begann zu regnen. Die Temperatur schien zu fallen und ein Schaudern ging durch die Reihen.  
Jeder wusste...er konnte der nächste tote Körper im Dreck sein.

Ein mönströser Dämon brüllte und die Brut rückte vor. Meter um Meter kamen sie auf ihre Stellung zugestürmt.  
Die Anweisung des Offiziers hingen in der Luft.  
„SANITÄTER DA RÜBER ZUR FLANKE."  
Sie waren fast in Reichweite.  
„FERNKÄMPFER. HALTUNG EINNEHMEN! "  
In Reichweite.  
„...LADEN..."  
Schützen luden ihre Gewehre, Magier, Matt unter ihnen, begannen Formeln zu sprechen.  
„...ZIELEN, BRECHER BEREIT!..."  
Gewehre wurden angelegt, Krieger und Paladine formten einen dichten Schildwall.  
„...FEUER!"  
Ein Inferno von Gewehrsalven, Feuerbällen und Frostblitzen jagte auf die Dämonen zu.  
Wenige Meter vor den Soldaten fiel die erste Reihe der Angreifer in den Schmutz.  
Ihre Positionen nahmen sofort neue Gestalten ein, größer, stärker, wahnsinniger...

Mit aller Wucht prallten sie auf die Schilde. Die Brecher kaum in der Lage Stand zu halten.  
Die Dämonen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch die Reihen. Knochen wurden zerschmettert,  
Fleisch durchschnitten und mittendrin ein Priester mit blutgetränkter Robe, der von Opfer zu Opfer eilte.  
Wunden versorgen, den letzten Segen runter zitieren, Kugeln dämonischer Energie ausweichen,  
vorwitzigen Dämonen, die zu nahe kamen Wellen göttlichen Lichtes entgegen schleudern und in Stichflammen  
von gesegnetem Feuer verbrennen lassen. In seinen rasenden Gedanken war kein Platz für anderes.

Die Brecher konnten sie kaum zurückhalten und gingen bald darauf dazu über, auf alles ein zuhauen und -stechen,  
was nicht nach Mensch aussah. Verzweifelt um Leib, Leben und jeden Zentimeter Boden kämpfend.  
Über allem Kampflärm dröhnte ein plötzlicher Schrei

„DECKUNG!"

Der Priester konnte dieser Aufforderung kaum nachkommen, als eine gewaltige Explosion alle anderen Geräusche übertönte.  
Die Druckwelle riss ihn zu Boden, ihm die Luft aus seinen Lungen pressend. Alles schien in Zeitlupe abzulaufen,  
alles was er hörte war ein hohes Piepen. Orientierungslos setzte er sich auf, sah sich um. Menschen wurden von den  
Dämonen um gemäht, Körperteile, durch die Explosion abgerisssen, flogen durch die Luft, Menschen die zu Boden gingen,  
der Blick gebrochen und leer. Das Geschehen beschleunigte wieder, das Piepen wich erst einem Pfeifen,  
ähnlich dem eines kochenden Wasserkessels und schließlich dem Getöse der Schlacht.

Der Priester sah eine verdrehte Gestalt vor sich liegen. Verbrannt und entstellt, Körperteile abgerissen oder in einem  
unnatürlichem Winkel vom Körper abstehend. Der Blick leer und unfokussiert gen Himmel gerichtet.  
_...Matt..._  
Langsam erhob sich der Priester, doch bevor die Tatsache, dass Matt tot war, durchdringen und er zu ihm eilen konnte,  
traf ihn bereits etwas in die Brust.

Es knallte.

Knochen splitterten, Blut spritzte.

Er ging erneut hart zu Boden, spuckte Blut.

„RÜCKZUG...",

donnerte eine Stimme. Sie schien Ewigkeiten entfernt.

_Sein Blick verschwamm. Matt war dort. Er musste zu ihm.  
_  
Wer noch konnte, rannte von den feindlichen Massen fort. Die Verwundeten zurücklassend.

_Er versuchte eine Hand auszustrecken. Sein Körper gehorchte nicht.  
Eine Stimme ertönte. Glockenhell. Formten Worte. Er verstand nur Fetzen._  
„_D. .usst ... Neu. .ei. . Ich bi. .ana."  
_  
Ein Dämon kam zu ihm herüber. Streckte eine Klaue nach ihm aus.

_Sein Blickfeld verschwamm immer mehr.  
Aus der einen Stimme wurden mehrere. Sie sprachen wild durcheinander.  
Schemenhafte Gestalten schienen um ihn herum zu tanzen. Ihm zu zurufen.  
_  
Bevor der Dämon ihn anrühren konnte, verbrannte er in in einer Stichflamme, die scheinbar aus dem Nichts kam.

_S.e i.. .ls...ei.. .rt .lück..inger.  
W.., ...cent .at ...en er...ht.  
Wa. z.. Do.ne. Ist ... Ih... pas...rt?  
G.. ..cht.  
.ie? Nic.. d..n .lut?  
_  
Eine hagere Gestalt, mit einer Kapuze verschleiert beugte sich über den Priester. Hob ihn auf und trug ihn vom Schlachtfeld.  
Kein Dämon traute sich in die Nähe dieser Gestalt.

_Er sah nichts mehr, nur Schemen. Etwas oder jemand schob sich in sein Sichtfeld hinein.  
Kein Gesicht auszumachen. Nur ein schwarzes Zerrbild.  
Flog er? Bewegte ihn jemand?  
Er wusste es nicht.  
Sein Blickfeld wurde zunehmend schwärzer. Ihm wurde kalt. Sein letztes Körpergefühl schwand.  
Eine Letzte Stimme, bevor er endgültig in die Schwärze abdriftete.  
Vi...t, ko.. ...lich!_


	2. Die Kathedrale von Lordaeron

Kapitel 1 – Die Kathedrale von Lordaeron

_Jahr 21 nach der Portalöffnung, Monat der Sonnenwende  
Das Ende ist in Sicht. Nach fast 9 Jahren Ausbildung wird mir bald die Ehre zu Teil, den Titel „Priester des Ordens der Sonnenwächter" tragen zu dürfen.Ich hätte mir kaum träumen lassen, dass ich es wirklich schaffen würde, bei allen Widrigkeiten. Das Gespräch, das alles ins Rollen brachte, so kurz es auch war, ist mir in Erinnerung, als sei es gestern gewesen._

Mit eiligen Schritten gingen zwei Jungen durch die Straßen der Hauptstadt, die Kathedrale immer im Blick. Die Schritte des einen verlangsamten sich, als sie auf den Marktplatz kamen. Er blieb schließlich stehen und schickte seinen Blick suchend über den Marktplatz und am Tor vorbei. Der andere Junge stoppte ebenfalls, als er merkte, dass sein Kumpan nicht mehr an seiner Seite wahr, drehte sich um und zog genervt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Vincent, komm endlich!"

Angesprochener wendete seinen Blick auf seinen Begleiter und schloss zügig zu ihm auf.

„Eins musst du mir verraten, Vincent. Seit ich dich kenne, und das tue ich nun schon fast 5 Jahre, bleibst du jedes verdammte Mal auf dem Markt stehen und schaust dich um. Und es gab Zeiten, wo du jede freie Minute dort mit Umsehen verbracht hast."

„Ich weis, dass es blödsinnig klingt, Nathan, aber ich warte auf jemanden. Auch wenn's nach all den Jahren wohl sinnlos ist.", antwortete Vincent mit enttäuschtem Unterton.

„Ich wollte dich das schon immer fragen und jetzt wo du das erste Mal davon erzählst,bezweifle ich, dass ich es überhaupt wissen will.", entgegnete Nathan mit Unbehagen, da er wusste, wie sensibel Vincent bei diesem Thema war.

„Ist jetzt auch egal. Lass uns weiter, sonst wird der Kaplan noch ungeduldig.", wechselte dieser das Thema, ohne auf Nathans Äußerung einzugehen.

In der Kathedrale trennten sich ihre Wege. Nachdem beide durch das Kirchenschiff gegangen waren verschwand Nathan in einem der Studienräume, welche von den Rittern der Silberhand benutzt wurden, während Vincent auf eine unscheinbare Tür hinter dem Altar zu schritt. Hinter der Tür stieg er die Treppe zum Studierzimmer des Kaplans hinauf, darüber grübelnd, was dieser von ihm wollen könnte. An der Tür angekommen, klopfte er und wartete.

Als er schließlich hinein gebeten wurde, schweifte Vincents Blick durch den Raum. Der Kaplan an seinem Tisch, ein Stuhl vor selbigem, auf dem er ihn zum sich setzen einlud. Die Sprecherin der Lords stand mit säuerlichem Gesicht neben dem Kaplan und am Fenster stand ein Person, die Vincent die Sprache verschlug. Langes, im Licht glänzendes Haar und reich verzierte rotfarbene Roben, spitze Ohren. Vor ihm stand tatsächlich ein echter Hochelf. Zum ersten mal sah er einen Hochelfen.

Als sich dieser umdrehte senkte Vincent schnell den Blick, um zu verschleiern, dass er den Elfen angestarrt hatte. Doch dieser ließ nur ein kurzes Lachen ertönen und bewegte sich mit grazilen Schritten auf ihn zu und hob sein Kinn sanft mit seinen Finger, um Vincents Gesicht betrachten zu können.

„Nur keine falsche Scham, junger Freund. Du bist nicht der Einzige, der den ersten Elfen in seinem Leben mit Blicken löchert. Doch wollen wir heute auf die Förmlichkeiten verzichten.", waren die Worte des Elfen, während er Vincents Gesicht mit einem Lächeln musterte. Um Vincent nicht komplett allein stehen zu lassen erhob nun der Kaplan sein Wort.

„Nun Vincent, dieser Herr hier ist Vinduil Sonnenschwinge. Er ist Priester in Silbermond, der Hauptstadt von Quel'Thalas. Als eine Art...Freundschaftsangebot..."  
„Habe ich dem Kaplan den Vorschlag unterbreitet, einen Novizen mit in meine Heimat zu nehmen, um ihn dort zum Priester auszubilden.", beendete Vinduil den Satz des Kaplans.

Vincents Augen weiteten sich.

„Nun, machen wir es kurz. Ich möchte, dass du dieser Novize bist und deine Priesterausbildung, die du hier begonnen hast, in Quel'Thalas zu Ende bringst. In 2 Tagen wird Vinduil wieder in seine Heimat zurückkehren. Solltest du also Bedenken haben, hast du bis dahin Zeit, auszusteigen. Solltest du annehmen, kommst du mit deinem Reisegepäck in 2 Tagen hier her, bis dahin bist du vom Unterricht befreit. Wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast, darfst du dich entfernen. Sollten Zweifel und Bedenken auftauchen, ist meine Tür immer für dich offen.", endete der Kaplan väterlich.

Vincent erhob sich und verließ sich flüchtig verabschiedend den Raum.

„Nun er hat es gefasster aufgenommen als ich angenommen habe. Und diese Ausstrahlung, ich glaube wir werden unsere Freude miteinander haben.", schwärmte Vinduil, sammelte einen imaginären Fussel von seiner Robe und erhob sich nun ebenfalls.  
„Nun gut, ich empfehle mich. Ich habe gehört, die Taverne „Menethils Becher" hat eine Ladung Sprudelwasser aus Gilneas erhalten. Dieses Getränk darf ich mir auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen, wenn ich schon einmal hier verweile."  
Und mit einem letzten Handstreich durch seine Haare verschwand er aus dem Raum, den Kaplan und die Sprecherin zurücklassend.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum ausgerechnet dieser Junge.", beschwerte sich die Sprecherin. „Was soll so besonders an ihm sein? Er ist lediglich ein Waisenkind, ohne besondere Abstammung. Das ausgerechnet ihm diese Ehre zu Teil wird, wird den Lords gar nicht gefallen."

„Vincent hat wenigstens das Potential, um diese Ausbildung in Quel'Thalas erfolgreich zu beenden.", entgegnete der Kaplan, über den trotzigen Ton der verärgert.

„Potential? Der Junge ist ein Störenfried ohne Achtung vor Autorität.", giftete die Matrone zurück.

Der Kaplan stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Bei seinem Blick über die Straße entdeckte er Vincent, der gerade auf dem Weg zu seinem Haus war. Dann begann er ruhig zu sprechen.

„Der Junge spricht lediglich das, was er denkt ohne Umschweif aus und nimmt den Weg direkt durch die Wand, anstatt drum herum, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet."

Die Sprecherin setzte erneut an, kam jedoch nicht zu Wort, da der Kaplan mit seinen Ausführungen fortfuhr, während er ihr fest in die Augen sah, das Gesicht ohne Emotion.  
„Seit ich ihn damals bei mir aufgenommen habe, als er ohne Eltern und Verwandte mit den Flüchtlingen aus Sturmwind hier ankam, beobachte ich ihn. Er glaubt, dass er es verbergen kann, doch ich sehe ihm oft unbemerkt zu, wenn er in seinem Zimmer heimlich Sprüche übt. Selbst die Lords müssen den Zweck dieses Angebots anerkennen. Es geht hier nicht darum, politische Spielchen aufzuziehen, sondern einzig allein darum, einen Novizen zu den Elfen zu senden, der ihrer Ausbildung auch wert ist. Es ist ein Test. Ein Test, ob die Menschen noch würdige Verbündete sind. Und außerdem...Vinduil mag ihn. Er wird nun keinen anderen mehr als Schüler akzeptieren."

Der Kaplan hatte geendet und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Eine Handgeste machte ihr deutlich, dass dieses Gespräch beendet und jeglicher Widerspruch zwecklos war.

„Hmpf...Potential. Ich sage euch was werden wird. Noch bevor sich das Jahr dem Ende neigt wird er scheitern.", waren die letzten Worte der Sprecherin, als diese aufbrach, um die Entscheidung des Kaplans den Lords mitzuteilen.

Nun scheinbar allein drehte sich der Kaplan zu einer Ecke des Raumes, die auf Grund des Sonnenstandes im Schatten lag und sprach eine weitere Person an, die sich bis eben verborgen gehalten hatte.

„Nun, es behagt mir nicht, den Jungen aus meiner Obhut zu geben, doch wenn ihr die Wahrheit sagt war es wohl notwendig."  
„Glaubt mir, ihr habt das richtige getan. Außerdem habe ich euch lediglich einen kleinen Stoß gegeben, um eure Entscheidung zu festigen. Den Jungen hättet ihr so oder so geschickt. Meine Vision war lediglich...eine kleine Unterstützung", kam die Antwort von einer körperlosen Stimme.  
„Nun denn, Besucher. Vollendet, wofür ihr auch immer gekommen seid."

Aus dem Schatten manifestierte sich ein Hochelf in einfacher Robe, der einige Handgesten in Richtung des Kaplans machte und sich nach Beendigung dieser mit einem anerkennenden Nicken wieder in Schatten auflöste.

Als der Kaplan aus der Trance aufschreckte, in die ihn die Gesten befördert hatten, ging er direkt auf ein Regal zu, nahm sich einen Kelch und einen Krug süßen Wein, den er dort verwahrte und schenkte sich ein. Was auch immer ihn dazu gebracht hatte, sich Vincents Auswahl endgültig in den Kopf zu setzen, er hatte es vergessen. Statt dessen versuchte er mit dem Wein das Bild aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Das Bild seines Schützlings, um Jahre gealtert und gekleidet in ein elfisches Priestergewand.

Davon unberührt lag Vincent auf seinem Bett, darüber grübelnd, ob er das Angebot annehmen sollte. Sich mit seinen Gedanken im Kreis drehend, fiel er schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	3. Von alten Freunden

Kapitel 2 – Von alten Freunden

Jahr 12 nach der Portalöffnung, Monat des Midjahr  
Sie sagten, ein Waisenkind, wie ich, hätte keine Zukunft. Sagten, ich wäre dieser Ehre nicht würdig.  
Sagten, ich würde es niemals schaffen. Meine Widerworte trafen auf taube Ohren,  
sie sagten, ich wüsste nicht, wovon ich rede.  
Sie wissen nichts. Absolut nichts.  
Ich werde zeigen, dass sie sich geirrt haben.  
Und sei es nur, um ihnen nicht die Genugtuung zu geben, mich scheitern zu sehen.

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster offenbarte das wechselhafte Wetter, welches über Nacht die sommerliche Hitze abgelöst hatte. Nicht weniger aufgewühlt war Vincent, als er sich von seinem Bett erhob. Sich fahrig die Haare richtend stand er auf und sah sich noch immer müde in seinem Zimmer um.

Die zerknitterte Novizenrobe zeigt nur zu deutlich, dass er wohl doch irgendwie eingeschlafen war, nachdem er sich zuvor unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt hatte. Sich ihrer und seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigend trat Vincent an die Waschschüssel, welche sich nebst eines kleinen Spiegels in einer Ecke des Raumes befand und machte sich frisch. Angekleidet und mit einem flüchtigen Frühstück gestärkt trat Vincent auf die Straße, um seine Grübeleien fortzuführen.

In einiger Entfernung läutete eine Glocke zur vollen Stunde, was Vincent jedoch ignorierte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, dass er sich nun eigentlich in der Kathedrale zum Gebet hätte einfinden müssen. Stattdessen ging er einer Gewohnheit nach, die er schon besaß, seit er hier in Lordaeron angekommen war.  
Fast wie nach einem alten Ritus ging er zu der alten Holzbank am Rande des Marktes, ließ sich auf dieser nieder und hing seinen Gedanken nach, den Blick fast schon wie besessen auf das Tor gerichtet und doch in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken, um das Für und Wider dieser Reise nach Quel'Thalas abzuwägen.

„Was hast du damals gemeint, alter Mann?", murmelte er zu zu sich selbst.  
„Zeit für Antworten wird kommen...Antworten...Zeit."

Diese beiden Wörter wie ein Mantra wiederholend zog er den Anhänger, den er einst an dieser Stelle erhalten hatte, aus seiner Tasche. Er musterte den Anhänger, wie er es schon so oft getan hatte, strich mit seinem Finger über die filigranen Runen, welche die Fassung und den Rand zierten, strich über den roten Edelstein, der zwar einfach, aber scheinbar mit der Perfektion eines Handwerkermeisters geschliffen war und betrachtete die Lichtspiele, welche das Licht verursachte, wenn es sich im Stein brach.  
Erneut ertönte das Spiel der Glocken in der Ferne und Vincent begab sich in einen anderen Teil der Stadt.

Vor einem Haus im Handwerksviertel blieb er stehen.  
Nach Anzeichen des Bewohners suchend schritt er auf das Haus zu, welches zwar nach typisch lordaeschem Stil gebaut war, jedoch einige, für Menschen, sonderbare Ergänzungen aufwies, wovon ein aus Stein gemeißelter Briefkasten und ein Verschlag an der Hausseite in dem sich Bierfässer, so zeigte es die Aufschrift, stapelten noch die normalsten waren.

Keine Anzeichen entdeckend Vincent klopfte an die massive Tür, was zur Folge hatte, dass sich eine brummige Stimme aus dem Inneren meldete.  
„Wer schlägt'n ein'm hier fast die Tür ein, verdammt. Is' doch off'n."  
Dieser ruppigen Einladung folgend trat Vincent in das Haus und erblickte den Bewohner, wie er gerade mit dem Rücken zur Tür an einem Fass rumfingerte.  
„Wie ich sehe, bis du gerade so schwer beschäftigt, dass du kaum in der Lage bist, dir den Tag zu merken.",  
warf Vincent belustigt in den Raum, was angesprochenen dazu brachte vom Fass abzulassen und sich umzudrehen.  
„Du? War kla'.", kam die Antwort.

Und mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht stand der Hausherr Vincent nun gegenüber. Ein Zwerg mit wettergegerbtem, freundlichem Gesicht. Von allen nur Sherman genannt, da er seinen vollen Namen nie sagte, der, wie Sherman zu erklären pflegte, in nüchternem Zustand kaum und von Menschen schon gar nicht, richtig aussprechbar war und deshalb einfach zu Sherman abgekürzt wurde.  
Wenn er Gelegenheit hatte erzählte er munter von seiner Zeit bei den Gebirgsjägern von Dun'Morogh, ergab sich die Gelegenheit nicht, verbrachte er die Zeit mit dem Leeren von gefüllten Bierhumpen, oder formte allerlei Dinge aus Metall an seiner kleinen Schmiede im Hinterhof, wenn er sie brauchte.  
„Bist'n bissl früh heute. Hab'n se euch früher rausgelassen, damit die Kerze sich beim Beten nich in den Nagel brennt oder was?",  
kam die Frage, welche Vincent mit einem Unschuldsblick nach oben zu beantworten versuchte.  
„Ah, seh schon. Warst ga nich erst da. He he he."  
„Sagen wir es so. Auch ohne meinen Beitrag zu den Gebeten wächst das Gras, braut das Bier in seinen Fässern, fällt Regen und für was noch alles gebetet werden mag, wenn der Tag lang ist.",  
versuchte Vincent die Situation zu kommentieren.

„Naja, bist wahrscheinlich nich zum Reden hier, oder?", kam nun die Frage von Sherman, welche Vincent beantwortete, indem er ihn auf das Waffentraining hinwies, welches die beiden regelmäßig durchführten.  
- Wenn de schon de in ne Kneipe gehst, dann bring immer einen Ersatzhumpen mit, falls der erste undicht is'.-  
War eine Weisheit, welche Sherman Vincent jedesmal vorzutragen pflegte, seit er ihn auf Wunsch des Kaplans trainierte, der ein Freund von Sherman aus alten Zeiten war, als das Bier noch als Regen vom Himmel fiel und die Welt noch in Ordnung war, wie Sherman oft sagte.

So nahmen auch heute beide ihre Übungswaffen und durchliefen die Kampfbewegungen. Nach einiger Zeit unterbrach Sherman jedoch das beständige Klacken der Holzwaffen.  
„Hab gehört, du gehst lernen. Bei den Elflingen, aye?"  
Vincent hielt nun ebenfalls inne und blickte nachdenklich zu Sherman.  
„Nun, das Angebot steht. Ich habe noch die Möglichkeit abzulehnen. Aber eigentlich würde ich doch ganz gerne nach Quel'Thalas. Hauptsache weg von hier."  
„So eilig? Kannst dich vor Bewunderern kaum retten, wa? Also ich würd ja..."  
„Keine Bewunderer. Ich werde nun gehasst dafür. Auf dem Weg hier her habe ich die Leute tratschen hören. Uh, der Junge weiß nicht worauf er sich einlässt. Warum ausgerechnet er? Dass wird er doch eh nicht schaffen. Und immer wen sie mich sehen wird's plötzlich still. Ich mein, manchmal ist es ganz lustig die Gesichter zu sehen, wenn man erst an der Mauer lauscht und dann, wenn sie zur Höchstform auflaufen, einen niederzumachen, um die Ecke geht. Den Schock vergessen die nicht so schnell. Aber jedes mal wenn ich auch nur versuche, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, tun sie meine Worte als das Gerede eines Waisenjungen ab, der keine Ahnung von dem Lauf der Dinge hat. Und da soll ich noch hier bleiben wollen?",  
endete Vincent genervt.  
„Hm hm, noja. Quel'Thalas, noja. Wenn das Bier da nicht so schlecht wäre, würd ich wahrscheinlich auch hingehn, egal was die Leute reden.",  
erwiederte Sherman, was Vincent nun trotz seiner Laune ein Lachen entlockte.  
„Oh, Junge. Ich glaube an dem Tag, an dem in Lordaeron das Bier knapp wird, rüstest du zum Sturm auf die eisernen Reserven in den Tavernenkellern."  
„So un' nich anders, mein Junge. Aber nu is spät. Mach ma, dass du nach Hause kommst, sonst denkt der alte Messweinverköstiger noch, ich hätte dich mid'dem Holzschwert in Häppchen zerteilt und versuche grad die Reste loszuwerden."  
„Naja, ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er das nicht denken braucht. Und wenn er fragt, sage ich, dass es andersherum passiert ist."

Damit verabschiedete sich Vincent ausgiebig von Sherman, welcher ihn, entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheiten in eine feste Umarmung zog und nach einem ersticktem Schluchzen einige Phrasen auf Zwergisch zitierte, um ihn schlussendlich mit einem  
„Mach's gut, mein Junge und komm in einem Stück wieder, hörste?"  
nach Hause entließ, wissend, dass sie sich eine lange Zeit nicht sehen würden.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, ging Sherman in seinen Schlafraum. Dort griff er unter sein Bett und förderte eine kleine Kiste zu Tage, in der er anfing zu wühlen, bis er ein altes Bild in Händen hielt.

Zu sehen waren der Kaplan, noch in einfachen Priesterroben und nicht von Erfahrung und dem Leben gezeichnet, Sherman in seiner Gebirgsjägerkluft, sein Gewehr lässig geschultert und eine weiterer Mann, gekleidet in eine Rüstung der alten Sturmwindarmee.

Sherman konnte bei dem Anblick des Bildes die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten und ließ ihnen freien Lauf, während er mit seiner freien Hand seinen Nachttrunkhumpen vom Nachttisch nahm.  
„Hagen, alter Haudegen...wenn du ihn sehn könntest...ihn sehn. Hat deine Augen der Junge...und dein loses Mundwerk...geht jetz zu den Elflingen lernen...wird Priester...wärst so stolz auf ihn...so stolz...", brachte Sherman unter ständigem Schluchzen hervor, bevor er dem Bild mit dem Humpen zuprostete, um ihn dann in einem Zug zu leeren. Das Bild fest umklammert schlief Sherman ein. Ein hastig gekritzeltes Datum auf der Rückseite verriet den Entstehungszeitpunkt, etwa einen halben Monat vor dem ersten Angriff auf Sturmwind durch die Orkhorde.

* * *

Das war's mit diesem Kapitel.  
Diesmal n bissl verspätet, weil ich beim Schreiben vom Ende des Kapitels plötzlich die Idee hatte: 

'Hey, das Ende haust du jetz als Anfang ins nächste Kapitel, schreibst mal schnell n neues Ende und bringst damit aus Keks ne Figur rein, welche eigentlich erst in ner halben Ewigkeit wichtig wird.' ;)

Bis zum nächsten Kap

secretum


	4. Reise, Reise

**Kapitel 3 – Reise, Reise**

_Jahr 12, Midjahr  
Nach mehrtägiger Fahrt sind Vinduil und ich endlich in Quel'Thalas angekommen.  
Die Vorstellungen, die ich mir von Silbermond gemach habe, als Vinduil mir davon erzählte sind ein Witz gegen die Realität.  
Auf der Reise hatte Vinduil Gelegenheit, mir die Kräfte zu demonstrieren, deren Anwendung ich hier lernen werde. Ich weiß nicht ob ich beim Gedanken daran erschaudern oder Vorfreude fühlen soll._

Der Tag seiner Abreise war gekommen und Vincent hatte bereits vor Sonnenaufgang beschlossen, sich fertig zu machen, da er vor Aufregung nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Nun versuchte er irgendwie die Zeit totzuschlagen, während er darauf wartete, zur Kirche aufbrechen zu können. Ein letztes Mal musterte er sein Zimmer und die wenigen Habseligkeiten, welche er in seinem Rucksack verstaut hatte, um sie mit nach Quel'Thalas zu nehmen. Was ansonsten gebraucht wurde, würde er auch dort bekommen. So hatte es in einer Notiz des Kaplans gestanden, welche am Abend zuvor von einem Boten gebracht worden war. Der Kaplan selbst war jedoch nicht aufgetaucht.

Als das morgentliche Glockenspiel zum Wecken der Stadt ertönte, machte sich Vincent auf den Weg zur Kirche. Die innere Unruhe, die ihn dabei plagte, nahm beständig zu, was dazu führte, dass er sich beim Gehen nach ständig etwaigen Verfolgern umsah.  
Das er mit seiner Befürchtung nicht allzu falsch gelegen hatte, zeigte sich in dem Moment, als ihn jemand packte und an eine nahegelegene Mauer drückte.

Seine unbequeme Position, mit einer fremden Hand an der Kehle und unfähig sich zu rühren, ignorierend versuchte Vincent seine Angreifer anzusehen und erkannte ihn als einen der anderen Novizen.  
Seinen Namen wusste er nicht, da es sich um einen der 'Söhne aus hohem Hause' handelte, deren Namen Vincent sich noch nie hatte merken können, selbst wenn er es überhaupt versucht hätte.  
Vincents Gedankengänge wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als sein ziemlich aufgebrachter Angreifer das Wort erhob.

„Warum du? Es war mein, hörst du, MEIN Geburtsrecht, für diese Reise ausgewählt zu werden.  
Und ich werde es mir nicht von einem daher gelaufenem Bastard, wie dir, nehmen lassen."

Vincent hätte gern etwas erwidert, was jedoch auf Grund der Hand an seiner Kehle nicht möglich war. Außerdem musste er feststellen, dass sich nun der Griff um einiges verstärkte, weshalb ihm langsam auch die Luft ausging, während sein Angreifer weitersprach, aus den Augen der pure Hass lodernd.

„Und weißt du was? Ich werde diesen Fehler einfach korrigieren. Sie werden schon sehen, dass du nicht auftauchen wirst. Das du nie wieder auftauchen wirst."

'Ok. Langsam wird es nervig.', dachte Vincent nur, fieberhaft nach einer Möglichkeit suchend, zu entkommen. Die Suche endete mit dem Gedankenblitz über einen Spruch, den er in einem Buch gesehen hatte. Es war ein Zauber, der die heilige Magie sammeln und dann explosionsartig von ihm weg schleudern würde. Im Buch war neben einigen ziemlich unansehnlichen Bildern von Opfern dieser Explosion auch ein Hinweis gewesen, dass dieser Zauber schwierig zu weben war, wenn man nicht über genug Erfahrung und Macht besaß.

Seinem Angreifer ähnliche Verletzungen zuzufügen war zwar nicht Vincents Ziel, da er aber zweifelte, die Vorgaben des Buches zu erfüllen, würde es eh nicht so weit kommen, weshalb er versuchte, die Magie in die beschriebenen Bahnen zu lenken. Und sei es nur, um seinen Angreifer mit dem fehlschlagenden Spruch zu erschrecken. Etwas besseres würde ihm nicht so schnell einfallen.

Das der Junge, den er hier gerade im Würgegriff hielt, etwas vor hatte, merkte der größere Angreifer spätestens dann, als dieser seine Augen konzentriert zusammen kniff. Jedoch war es schon zu spät, um etwas zu unternehmen, da ihn bereits im nächsten Moment eine aus dem Nichts kommende Druckwelle von den Füßen riss.

Vincent war selbst überrascht, von der Intensität des Zaubers. Zwar hatte keine Verletzungen, doch war sein Angreifer stark genug nach hinten gestoßen worden, um das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und zu fallen.  
Da das Blatt nun gewendet war schaute Vincent ihn böse an. Oder versuchte es zumindest, ob er nun auch wirklich böse schaute konnte er nicht sagen, aber das war ja jetzt auch egal.  
Ein einziges Wort verließ seine Lippen.

„Lauf."

Und um seine Forderung zu unterstreichen ließ er ein helles Glühen in seiner Handfläche erscheinen. Dies reichte den bereits geschockten Angreifer als Anlass, um unter Angstgeschrei weg zu rennen. Vincent lächelte. Dass das Glühen nur ein einfacher Lichtsammelzauber zum Erhellen dunkler Orte gewesen war, musste ja keiner wissen.

Zwar hatten ihn die Zauber viel Kraft gekostet, jedoch machte sich Vincent mit seinem Rucksack bereits nach kurzer Pause wieder auf den Weg zu Kirche, um Fragen zu vermeiden. An der Kirche angekommen sah er bereits eine Kutsche stehen, welche offenbar von bunten Vögeln gezogen wurde. Als er sich der Kutsche näherte hörte er bereits den Kaplan zu jemanden sprechen. Jedoch verstand er kaum etwas, da sich der Kaplan anstrengete, gedämpft zu reden, als wolle er vermeiden belauscht zu werden. 'Klappt wohl nicht so ganz, wie gedacht', dachte Vincent darauf nur, horchte jedoch auf, als sein Name fiel.

„..und pass auf Vincent und dich auf. Mir sind unschöne Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen. Wie es scheint, gibt es Kreise in denen seine Wahl zu deinem Lehrling nicht allzu gut aufgenommen wurde.", der Kaplan verstummte als Vincent um die Kutsche herum auf sie zu trat.

„Ah, der Schüler. Fein fein, dann kann es ja los gehen.", eröffnete Vinduil das Gespräch, Vincent nickte nur und wurde vom Kaplan nochmal zur Seite genommen, während Vinduil letzte Vorbereitungen an der Kutsche traf.

„Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich eine veraltete Sitte ist, aber ich möchte dir trotzdem den Reisesegen geben", begann der Kaplan und stellte sich vor Vincent und hielt seine Hand über sein Haupt.

„Gehe mit dem Segen des heiligen Lichts. Auf dass deine Reise sicher und frei von Gefahr sei."

Anschließend drückte er Vincent einen Lederbeutel in die Hand, in dem sich, wenn man dem Klimpern glauben konnte, Münzen befanden und sagte nur „Von deinem Vater.".

Den Beutel verstauend verabschiedete sich Vincent vom Kaplan, der auch auf Anfrage nicht gewillt war, Gesagtes zu erklären und stieg in die Kutsche, in der Vinduil bereits wartete. Kaum hatte er sich gesetzt, als sich die eingespannten Vögel samt Kutsche in Bewegung setzten.

Die Fahrt würde einige Tage dauern, bis sie endlich die Wälder von Quel'Thalas erreichen würden. Um diese Zeit zu nutzen hatte Vinduil begonnen, Vincent über Sitten und Gebräuche der Hochelfen zu unterrichten. So hatte er auch erfahren, dass die Vögel, welche die Kutsche zogen, Falkenschreiter hießen, wie der Alltag in Silbermond verlief oder welche Feste es gab.  
Und da Vincent wahrscheinlich mehrere Jahre mit den Hochelfen verbringen würde, brachte ihm Vinduil auch erste Wendungen und Begriffe seiner Muttersprache, Thalassisch, bei. Sie hatten am Abend des zweiten Tages bereits Andorhal passiert und nach einer kurzen Rast für die Falkenschreiter hinter sich gelassen, der Straße immer nach Osten folgend.

Als die Dämmerung schon fast gänzlich zur Nacht übergegangen war, kamen sie an die Grenzbrücke, wie die Einheimischen sie nannten, weil sie über den Fluss verlief, der Lordaeron in zwei Hälften teilte. Die Überquerung geriet jedoch ins Stocken, als die Falkenschreiter plötzlich laut krähten und zum Halten kamen. Vom Straßenrand her konnte man grimmige Stimmen hören.

„Nun, wie mir scheint haben wir Gesellschaft.", stellte Vinduil amüsiert fest, während Vincent durch die Fenster mehrere Gestalten mit Fackeln ausmachen konnte, die zusätzlich im Schein eines Feuers standen, dass weiter vorne sein musste.  
„Die sehen nicht all zu freundlich aus.", bemerkte Vincent, der nun etwas an Gesichtsfarbe verlor, da ihm der belauschte Gesprächsfetzen wieder in Erinnerung kam.

„Dann wollen wir doch die Herrschaften nicht warten lassen.", war Vinduils Antwort, was ihm einen verwirrten Blick von Vincent einbrachte.

„Beobachte, lerne und genieße die Vorstellung, mein Schüler.", sprach Vinduil nun mit deutlich ins Gesicht geschriebener Vorfreude.

Als Vinduil aus der Kutsche stieg, sah er den Grund für das Zögern der Vögel. Mitten auf der Brücke brannte ein aufgeschichteter Holzstapel und versperrte den Weg. Während er ein paar Schritte von der Kutsche entfernt stehen blieb gingen die Gestalten um ihn herum in Position, nun deutlich im Feuerschein als Menschen zu erkennen. Einer Zerlumpter als der andere und mit schartigen Schwertern und Dolchen bewaffnet. Vinduil zählte vier von ihnen und einer von ihnen schien der Anführer diese Haufens zu sein, was man daran erkennen konnte, dass er einen zerfledderten Lederhut auf dem Kopf und ein Grinsen im Gesicht trug, als hätte den Fang seines Lebens gemacht.

Um die Sache nicht zu lang hinauszuzögern, schließlich hatte er ein Publikum in der Kutsche zu unterhalten, begann Vinduil zu reden.  
„Nun, meine Herren, was ist der Grund für diese...Unterbrechung meiner Reise? Sprecht rasch, meine Zeit ist zu knapp bemessen, als dass ich sie mit euch verschwenden könnte." und noch während er redete begannen die vier Banditen ungeduldig, sich auf einen Kampf vorzubereiten.

Der Oberbandit erhob mit rauer Stimme das Wort.  
„Hör zu, Elf. Du bist nicht von Interesse, wir wollen einfach nur den Jungen. Tritt beiseite, lass uns unsere Arbeit machen und vielleicht passiert dir nichts."

Viduil erwiderte nur unbeeindruckt,  
„Und...wenn ich nicht beiseite trete? Wollt ihr mich dann...umbringen?",  
wobei er das letzte Wort dermaßen in die Länge zog, dass man meinen könnte , er spräche mir einem Kind, dass die Bedeutung des Wortes nicht kennen würde.

Offenbar provoziert giftete der Oberbandit in seine Richtung,  
„Willst du uns verarschen, oder was?"  
„Es liegt mir Nichts ferner im Moment, als eben jene genannte Aktivität meiner Seits."

Von den Wortspielereien des Elfen genervt, wurde das Zeichen zum Angriff gegeben und Vincent konnte aus dem Kutschenfenster nur zusehen, wie die vier auf Vinduil zu stürmten.  
Dieser bewegte sich keinen Schritt sondern wartete ab.  
Gerade als einer der Banditen zum Hieb ausholte, regte sich Vinduil und ein Schrei drang aus seiner Kehle. Dieser ging durch Mark und Bein und veranlasste die Banditen dazu, kurz zu fliehen, als wäre der Hochelf eine Inkarnation des Leibhaftigen und selbst Vincent hielt sich die Ohren zu, nur um den Schrei nicht mehr hören zu müssen.

Nun wieder mit genug Abstand zu den Banditen begann Vinduil seine Zauber zu weben.  
Der erste Bandit wurde, kaum dass er wieder klar denken konnte, von einer Flammenwand überrollt, dem zweiten traf eine leuchtende Kugel aus Vinduils Hand am Kopf, bevor er tot zu Boden ging. Der dritte hatte sich, während die ersten beiden fielen, an Vinduil heran gepirscht und wollte dem verflixten Elf seinen Dolch in den Rücken rammen, als er plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen erstarrte. Vinduil trug nur ein boshaftes Lächeln zur Schau, während der dritte Bandit nun mit panischem Blick hektisch zwischen Vinduil und seiner Klinge hin und her blickte, während sich die Hand mit der Klinge gegen seinen Willen zu ihm drehte und den Dolch in seiner eigenen Brust versenkte. Der Oberbandit kam gerade erst wieder zu Bewusstsein, als seine drei Kumpanen bereits sterbend bzw. tot am Boden lagen. Da er keine Aussicht auf Erfolg sah, machte er kehrt und wollte sein Heil in der Flucht suchen, was jedoch von Vinduil unterbunden wurde. Dieser ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und Schatten schienen den letzten Banditen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde zu umhüllen, bevor dieser röchelnd an seine Kehle griff. Noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, hatte auch er sein Leben ausgehaucht.

Vinduil ging auf die Leiche des Oberbanditen zu und durchsuchte diese. Zwischen all dem Kleinkram in den Taschen, den er achtlos dort ließ, fand er ein zusammengerolltes Pergament und einen schweren Münzbeutel. Beides nahm er an sich und ging zurück zur Kutsche.

Den Falkenschreitern flüsterte er kurz etwas zu und stieg dann zu Vincent in die Kutsche zurück, wo er von diesem ehrfürchtig angesehen wurde. Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung und Vinduil begann die Pergamentrolle zu studieren.  
„Auf Grund der Blockade werden wir einen Umweg über eine Furt weiter im Süden machen, die Falkenschreiter finden den Weg schon, auch ohne fremde Hilfe. Was jedoch eher von Interesse sein dürfte, ist, dass dein Kopf für einige Leute anscheinend einen ganz schönen Wert besitzt.", plauderte Vinduil über das Pergament hinweg auf Vincent, der ihn immer noch ansah.  
„Nette Vorstellung, nicht wahr?", ein Nicken von von Vincent, „Und das sind nur einige Dinge, die du lernen wirst, neben dem behandeln von Wunden mit Magie...und auch, was es bedeutet, über solche Fähigkeiten zu verfügen.", mit einem Seufzen legte Vinduil das Pergament bei Seite.

„Das wird noch eine dreckige Angelegenheit. Die Sonnenwanderer werden wohl 'zufällig' von diesem Pergament erfahren, dann werden einige weitere Pergamente und Münzen den Besitzer wechseln und am Ende werden ein paar Leute, wie sagt man in Dun'Morogh, ach ja, in den Allerwertesten gekniffen sein. Alles lustige Spielchen des Adels, von denen wir hoffentlich nichts weiter mitbekommen werden. Und jetzt hör auf, mich anzustarren, als wenn ich ein seltenes Insekt wäre. Hier, du bekommst auch etwas dafür.", und mit einem verschmitztem Lächeln warf er den kürzlich gefundenen Münzbeutel zu Vincent hinüber.  
Als dieser Widersprechen wollte, wurde er von Vinduil unterbrochen.

„Schlaf lieber ein wenig. Die Reise ist noch lang."

Vincent wusste nicht, ob das wieder ein Zauber des Elfen war, jedoch legte sich sofort eine unnatürliche Schwere auf seinen Geist und seine Gedanken wurden träge. Noch bevor er realisierte was gerade mit ihm geschah, war er schon in einen tiefen Schlaf gesunken, während Vinduil im fahlen Licht eines weiteren Zaubers mehrere Briefe verfasste und diese mit Hilfe einer kleinen Lichtkugel, welche er aus einer seiner Taschen zu Tage förderte, Richtung Quel'Thalas abschickte.


	5. Halb zog er ihn, halb sank er hin

**Kapitel 4 – Halb zog er ihn, halb sank er hin**

_Jahr 12, Midjahr; irgendwann in der Nacht nach meiner Ankunft  
Es ist Nacht und an Schlaf ist nicht zu denken.  
Silbermond selbst hält mich in seinen Fängen, denn die Magie hier ist  
förmlich am eigenen Körper spürbar. Vinduil meint, es wird besser mit der Zeit, doch...  
nein NEIN. Sie sind wieder hier. Verschwindet. Ihr sollt weg!..._

Die Sonne bescheint ein kleines Haus in Goldhain.  
Das Dorf ist klein, doch ein beliebter Treffpunkt für gut betuchtes Volk  
aus der nahen Feste Sturmwind. Wer etwas auf sich hält, besitzt sogar  
ein kleines Refugium in der ländlichen Idylle.  
In besagtem Haus herrscht jedoch Anspannung.  
Ein kleiner Junge sitzt in seinem Zimmer. Er ist still, so, wie die Mutter es  
ihm aufgetragen hat, bevor sie die Tür verschlossen hat, um dann nach unten  
zu gehen, um ihren Besuch zu empfangen.  
Wer sie besucht, weiß der Junge nicht. Die Mutter schickt ihn  
dann immer hinauf. Er hört nur die Stimmen durch das Gebälk dringen.  
Die hohe seiner Mutter und eine ständig wechselnde, tiefe Männerstimme.  
Sie schwatzen und lachen, doch ins Zimmer dringt nur dumpfes Murmeln,  
während der Junge nun in einem abgegriffenen Kinderbuch blättert. So oft  
hatte er es bereits in den Händen, so oft, dass er bereits gelangweilt Seite  
um Seite betrachtet, von denen er alle bis ins Detail kennt und trotzdem  
blättert er stets in diesem und keinem anderen Buch.  
Kurz Stille, dann wieder dumpfes Murmeln. Der Junge möchte es nicht mehr hören.  
Er legt sich ins Bett und zieht die Knie an die Brust. Er weint sich in den Schlaf  
und sehnt sich nach einer Umarmung, die er nie spürt und nach der Liebe seiner Mutter,  
welche sie ihm nicht gewährt. Und obwohl nur geflüstert, dröhnt ein Wort durch den Raum.

Mutter

Der Morgen dämmerte und in einer Kutsche schreckte ein Hochelf aus dem Schlaf.  
Vinduil sah sich nach dem Grund um, konnte jedoch das Geräusch, dass ihn  
geweckt hatte nicht erneut vernehmen, bis es unerwarteter Weise, von der  
gegenüberliegenden Sitzbank aus, erneut auf seine Ohren traf. Sprach Vincent im Schlaf?  
Anscheinend ja, denn zum dritten mal murmelte er etwas vor sich hin, was Vinduil  
mit etwas Fantasie als 'Mutter' interpretierte. Der Junge musste echt seltsame Träume haben.  
Doch darüber zerbrach sich Vinduil nicht weiter den Kopf, sondern betrachtete den  
Sonnenaufgang, bis sich Vincent regte. Dieser setzte sich desorientiert auf.

„Wo sind wir?"

„Wir haben, den ausdauernden Falkenschreitern und einigen Schleichwegen sei Dank,  
Stratholme weit hinter uns gelassen und bewegen uns nun auf dem Gebiet von  
Quel'Thalas, meiner Heimat."

Vincent nickte nur und betrachtete die Landschaft, welche an einen hellen Wald im  
Frühling erinnerte, obwohl eigentlich trockener Hochsommer herrschen müsste.

Daran störte sich Vincent jedoch nicht, da er im Moment andere Probleme hatte.  
Seine Sinne schienen gegen irgendetwas zu rebellieren. Die Waldgeräusche klangen  
schrill und unnatürlich und ständig sah er Schemen im Augenwinkel, welche  
verschwanden, sobald er sich auf sie konzentrieren wollte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", hallte Vinduils Stimme zu Vincent hinüber,  
der schwerfällig antwortete.

„Nicht wirklich. Mein Kopf dröhnt, meine Sinne spielen mir Streiche und  
irgendwie fühlt sich mein Körper eigenartig fremd an.  
Und ganz nebenbei, wird mir gerade ziemlich übel."

„Das ist fast schon normal. Die starke Magie an diesem Ort vermag so einiges,  
wenn man ihren Einfluss nicht gewohnt ist. Das sollte allerdings keine bleibenden  
Probleme verursachen. In ein paar Tagen gewöhnst du dich daran...  
oder du drehst durch und stürzt dich aus dem Fenster, so wie der Letzte vor dir."

„Aha", war alles was Vincent, mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, darauf erwidern konnte,  
bevor er auf seinem Sitz in eine anhaltende Lethargie versank.

Vollkommen unfähig zu fühlen, wie lang die restliche Reise gedauert hatte, kamen  
sie schließlich in Silbermond an und Vincent ließ sich bereitwillig von Vinduil  
ohne größere Unterbrechungen durch die Straßen und Häuser bugsieren,  
bis sie an das Quartier kamen, dass Vincent nun bewohnen würde.

Nach kurzer Verabschiedung war Vincent nun allein und streifte sich  
die Reiserobe ab, um sie an Ort und Stelle am Boden liegen zu lassen.  
Er ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen, über den er beim umher wanken stolperte, und  
versank erneut in einen Dämmerzustand.

Mit den Augen ständig versuchend, die Schemen zu beobachten,  
die um ihn herum huschten.


	6. Wahrnehmung, Körper und Geist

_**Kapitel 5 – Wahrnehmung, Körper und Geist**_

_Jahr 12, Sonnenfall_

_Etwas mehr als einen Monat verweile ich nun bereits hier und ich habe noch niemanden gesehen außer Vinduil, der regelmäßig meine Thalassischkenntnisse prüft. Um zu garantieren, dass ich mich hier zurechtfinde. Super. Hoffentlich bringen die nächtlichen Stunden, in denen ich, Mangels Müdigkeit, die Sprache studiere, bald etwas._

Eine aufgehende Sonne tauchte Silbermond in ein warmes Licht,

doch die Stadt war erst am Erwachen. Im Gegensatz zu dem Hochelfen, der

gerade die Straße entlang zu den Unterkünften der magischen Akademie

von Silbermond entlang schritt. Hin und wieder blickte er von seinem Manuskript

auf, um die Umgebung zu beobachten, das Spiel der Sonnenstrahlen im Brunnen,

das leise Surren der magischen Laternen, welche ihr kühles Licht verstrahlten,

die Straßen, welche durch die steigende Sonne heller und heller wurden.

Schließlich erreichte er sein Ziel, eine Quartiertür, welche zu dem separaten Teil

der Akademie gehörte, den er für sich beanspruchte.

Er klopfte kurz und trat ein. Nach einem Schritt duckte Vinduil sich plötzlich nach unten, doch es passierte nichts. Stattdessen kam aus dem hinteren Teil des Quartiers eine Begrüßung auf thalassisch.

„Guten Morgen Meister Vinduil. Diesmal brauche ich das Buch leider noch."

Vinduil räusperte sich, strich seine Robe glatt und trat zu seinem Schüler heran, der gerade zwei Bücher separat zu lesen schien und sich Notizen machte.

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Vincent. Ich war nur vorsichtig. Beim letzten Mal, als ich um diese Uhrzeit hier aufgetaucht bin..."

„Habe ich euch das Buch fast an den Kopf geschmissen, ich weiß. Zur meiner Verteidigung; das war das einzige Mal und es ist schon über einen Monat her. Eine Frage wenn es gestattet ist. Wie ist mein Thalassisch mittlerweile?"

„Soweit sehr gut, für die kurze Zeit, die du hier bist. Wenn auch noch etwas träge in der Melodik. Und wenn ich eine Frage stellen darf, wie war die Nacht?"

„Hm...Hab kaum geschlafen. Zwei, vielleicht drei Stunden. Ist rekordverdächtig, seit ich hier bin. Aber wie man sieht, weiß ich mich zu beschäftigen, wenn ich schon nicht schlafen kann."

Damit klappte Vincent die Bücher zu und offenbarte dadurch die Titel. 'Magica Arcanum', einmal die thalassische Ausgabe und einmal die Ausgabe in der Gemeinsprache der Menschen.

„Bücher über die Verzauberkunst?"

„Ja. Recht trocken, doch sehr nützlich um verschiedene Alltagsbegriffe zu finden und dann zu lernen."

„Wie auch immer. Jetzt, wo du die einheimische Sprache beherrschst, wird es Zeit mit deiner eigentlichen Ausbildung zu beginnen. Folge mir, Vincent."

Sogleich brach Vinduil auf und führte Vincent durch die Gänge in eine Halle, in deren Mitte eine Art Kampfring war. Die Wände waren mit Bücherregalen voll gestellt. Nahe der Decke zog sich einmal um den Raum herum eine Art Zuschauerbalkon

„Hier werden wir deine Fähigkeiten schulen."

Begann Vinduil seine Einführung mit einer Handgeste in den Raum hinein. In der Mitte des Kampfringes blieb er stehen und deutete Vincent an, sich für einen kleinen Übungskampf bereit zu machen. Als dieser die Ärmel hoch gekrempelt und sich in in eine entsprechende Haltung gebracht hatte begann Vinduil wie ein Raubtier um Vincent herum zu streifen.

Vincent seinerseits versuchte so gut wie möglich Vinduils Bewegungen wahrzunehmen. Mit den Augen, wenn dieser im Sichtbereich war und mit seinem Gespür, wenn sich Vinduil in seinem Rücken befand.

„Wahrnehmung...das Sehen mit all unseren Sinnen, mit unserem Instinkt, unserer Intuition. Nur Narren verlassen sich allein auf ihre Augen"

In diesem Moment schnellte Vinduil nach vorn, um einen Schlag auszuführen. Vincent schaffte es jedoch sich zu Vinduil zu drehen und den Angriff abzufangen. Da jedoch sein Gegenschlag ins Leere ging, brachte Vincent mit einem kleinen Satz nach hinten wieder etwas Entfernung zwischen sich und Vinduil.

„Dein Körper...ist dein Werkzeug."

Vinduil setzte erneut einen Schlag an, Vincent hob seine Arme um diesen abzufangen. Dass dieser Schlag nur eine Finte war, merkte Vincent auf die schmerzhafte Weise, als ihn ein gezielter Tritt gegen seine Knöchel aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte und er sich nach einem weiteren Schlag auf dem Boden wiederfand.

„Dein Geist...ist deine Klinge."

Allmählich kroch die Wut in Vincent hoch, weshalb er schnell aufstand und nun seinerseits in die Offensive ging. Mit einem Ausfallschritt schloss er die Distanz zwischen sich und Vinduil und holte zum Schlag aus. Vinduil tauchte jedoch seitlich weg und stellte Vincent ein Bein, über das er wegen seinem Schwung stolperte und nach einem Schlag Vinduils in den Nacken erneut auf dem Boden lag.

„Disziplin...ist das Mittel um alle drei zu beherrschen."

Erneut rappelte sich Vincent hoch und kämpfte seine Wut nieder, da er erkennen musste, dass sie ihm hier nichts bringen würde. Stattdessen versuchte er, wie Vinduil, eine Finte. Er deutete einen Schlag auf Kopfhöhe an, nur um schnell an Vinduils Verteidigung vorbei einen Hieb auf seinen Solarplexus zu landen. Dass sein Schlag jedoch nicht die erhoffte Wirkung gehabt hatte, zeigte sich, als Vincent im nächsten Moment bereits einen Faustschlag ins Gesicht kassierte, der ihn benommen nach hinten taumeln ließ. Vinduil nutzte diese kurzzeitige Hilflosigkeit, indem er Vincent packte und mit einem Schulterwurf erneut gen Boden schmetterte.

Vincent sammelte sich kurz, bevor er dann wieder auf die Beine kam. Vinduil pfiff anerkennend als er sah, wie sich sein Schüler mit schmerzverzogenem Gesicht und blutender Nase wieder aufrichtete, um weiter zu machen. Vinduil befand es jedoch für passender, den Kampf zu beenden.

„Es reicht Vincent. Wir beide wissen, dass du mir noch nicht gewachsen bist. Also lassen wir es darauf beruhen."

Vinduil ging auf Vincent zu und half ihm, sich auf einen Stuhl zu setzen. Anschließend stellte er Gläser auf den Tisch und befüllte diese aus einer bereitstehenden Karaffe mit einer goldgelben Flüssigkeit. Er nahm sich ein Glas und prostete Vincent zu, als er seine Belehrung fortsetzte.

„Ich bin beeindruckt. Nicht viele finden so früh zur Erkenntnis, dass Zorn meist eine sehr...ungeeignete Quelle für unsere Kräfte ist. Außerdem muss ich zugeben, dass du ziemlich zäh bist... für einen Menschen. Und da ist eine gewisse Sturheit, die damit einher geht. Eine ziemlich interessante Mischung, deren Hartnäckigkeit wir wohl sehr bald erleben werden, wenn du die Grundzüge von Wahrnehmung, Körper und Geist erst einmal beherrschst."

„Laufen die nächsten Lektionen auch darauf hinaus, dass ich einen auf die Zwölf bekomme?"

„Nicht immer. Das hier war nur zur Einstimmung, damit du siehst, was du am Ende erreichen kannst. Sofern ich es für angebracht halte, werden wir derlei Übungskämpfe wiederholen, um zu sehen wie weit deine Fortschritte sind, doch vorerst konzentrieren wir uns auf weniger schmerzhafte Methoden um Körper und Geist entsprechend zu trainieren. Und jetzt warte hier. Ich hole schnell einige Utensilien für später."

Damit drehte sich Vinduil weg und verließ die Übungshalle. Allerdings konnte er es sich nicht verkneifen, sich draußen an die Wand zu lehnen und ein paar Mal kräftig durchzuatmen. Der letzte Schlag von Vincent, der durchgekommen war, war eben doch härter gewesen, als Vinduil hatte zugeben wollen.

In der Halle saß Vincent noch immer auf dem Stuhl und versuchte einen Heilzauber zu kanalisieren, um seine blutende Nase zu richten. Als er von oben ein Kichern hörte unterbrach er kurz seine Tätigkeit um nachzusehen, konnte jedoch nichts auf dem Zuschauerbalkon erkennen. Also nahm er seine Heilung wieder auf, bis er mit dem Ergebnis, einer nicht mehr blutenden Nase und ein paar Schmerzen weniger, zufrieden war. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt betrat auch Vinduil die Halle wieder und reichte Vincent als erstes ein feuchtes Tuch, damit dieser das Blut aus seinem Gesicht entfernen konnte.

„Schön, dich wieder als Menschen erkennen zu können", brachte Vinduil amüsiert hervor, was Vincent dazu veranlasste das Tuch beiseite zu legen und Vinduil mit einen Todesblick zu bedenken.

„Jetzt schau nicht so, das entstellt dich völlig. Versuch eher einen gelassenen Eindruck rüber kommen zu lassen...ja so in etwa...noch nicht ganz...genau so.", kommentierte Vinduil Vincents Versuche, „gelassen" auszusehen. Am Ende war es ihm jedoch geglückt, so dass er nun den Eindruck erweckte, eine derartige Abreibung wäre lediglich zum Aufwärmen gut gewesen.

„Sehr gut, sehr gut. Übe das immer ein wenig, vielleicht sogar am Spiegel. Das lässt dich gleich um einiges professioneller aussehen. Und jetzt versuche den Ausdruck beizubehalten, während wir ein paar Übungen machen, damit deine Bewegungen endlich etwas geschmeidiger werden."

Damit begann Vinduil Bewegungsabläufe vorzuführen, welche Vincent versuchte nachzustellen. Erst recht unbeholfen, doch dann immer sicherer und flüssiger.

Jahre sollten vergehen, in denen aus einzelnen Bewegungen ganze Bewegungsserien wurden, aus den Serien entwickelte sich schließlich eine Art Tanz aus Hieben und Tritten.

_Meine Ausbildung nimmt nun ihren Lauf._


End file.
